


Guilt

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [22]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Coma, Hospitals, M/M, not sure what to tag this one as honestly, pre gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc has been waiting by Stuart Pot's hospital bed for over a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Pre-Gorillaz 2Doc... this is what my mind gave birth to.

"Are you going to wake up, mate?"

Murdoc Niccals sits in the chair beside the unconscious boy's hospital bed. He had hit poor Stuart Pot with his car almost a week ago while attempting to ransack a music store for equipment. Because of a very talented lawyer, and several bribes, he was able to make it off of the hook with his only punishment being that he had to look after the young man that he had injured.

He frowns slightly at the boy sleeping on the bed as he sits back in the chair. He idly plucks at the bass in his lap, trying to figure out the line for a song that he has been working on lately.

Murdoc has spent every day since the robbery in this hospital room, waiting for the other man to wake up. He tries to tell himself that he does not feel bad for what happened, that he does not care about what happens to this random man. If he lives, dies, or never walks again, why should Murdoc care? But still, he cannot help but feel a hint of guilt and sorrow at the state of the other man.

Suddenly, he sees the blue haired man shift in his sleep. Murdoc stops playing his bass immediately and sits forward, staring at the closed eyes of the bruised man. He finds that he is holding his breath for almost a minute until he cannot anymore. He exhales slowly, sitting back in the seat as he realizes that Stuart will not be waking up anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> MOAR?


End file.
